


Midori

by PokeLove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Giovanni never gets found out, Green doesn't like Lance much, Green is Sixteen Years Old, I mean it very overworked lance, Lance is Nineteen Years Old, M/M, Multi, Not Professor Oak Friendly, Other, Overworked Lance, Pokephilia, Red just goes poof, dodges responsibility, seriously keep that man away from children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeLove/pseuds/PokeLove
Summary: Green's low on money, and selling things he owns will last only so long before he runs out of sale worthy things. He finds an unorthodox solution.





	1. Potential

Green’s always been a little low on money. It’s not particularly anyone’s fault but his own – like most trainers, the young boy had always lived from battle to battle, stocking up extravagantly only on what his pokemon needed, rarely what _he_ did. Yet, it was common for people to assume that Green simply lived off of the lavish money of his grandfather, spending it willy-nilly as he pleased.

Green gives a harsh little snort at that, kicking the rock near his foot a little more viciously than normal. His Eevee’s ears flatten at the sudden noise, and Green has to stop to pet him, his partner giving a soft chirping noise at him in curious confusion. Green’s smile is apologetic, and he rubs the top of his head softly.

“Sorry boy. Just worried about money troubles, you know how that is.” He smiles, knowing that his partner didn’t really understand, but that was okay. Green loved him anyways. The Eevee nuzzles his neck, licking him until Green laughs, nudging him off. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll figure something out.” He promises, looking up at the little house they’d been staying at. He’d bought it with his champion winnings, paying off the mortgage so that all he’d have later on was property taxes and whatever bills for electricity and water that might have popped up. Despite his grandfather’s harsh words, it hadn’t been a wasteful purchase. The property taxes might have still been a problem, but he at least had somewhere to stay, since the professor had refused to let him come home – or, well, get his old stuff. Green counted himself lucky that he’d had the foresight to actually put most of his stuff into a storage container, and had put all of it in the new place.

But taxes were still going to be a bitch. He hadn’t worked in the league long enough to be eligible for tax exemption. Red probably would stick around long enough for it and then disappear, he thinks with a snort. Green opens the door, looking tiredly at all of the stuff he’d accumulated in his journey that his Alakazam had sorted for him earlier in the day. He’d be selling off most of his evolutionary stones, he’d decided, and he’d found that there was good money to be had selling them to researchers. Most trainers didn’t want to give up something that useful in their journey, and so Green – who had collected them but never actually used them – found himself with an awful lot of them. Both trainers and researchers alike were willing to pay huge amounts of money for that sort of stuff, especially since in Kanto, most people sold directly to Professor Oak’s labs.

He’d been stunned when a discussion on some battling forums had turned his casual inquiry about selling them into an all-out bidding war. He’d been forced to go through a moderator just to sell them.

But at least, he didn’t have to worry about money in the short term. He’d gotten a cool two million out of the transaction of the Moonstones, even counting the taxes cropped off from them.

His phone rings, and with a sigh, Green picks up, already knowing who was on the other end.

“Green Oak speaking.” He answered dully, his Eevee deciding to make a quick getaway while Green was still in a good mood.

“You want to explain where you suddenly got two million in Moonstones?” Lance asked without even greeting him.

“I’ve got an Eevee with a good nose and more curiosity than common sense,” Green said dryly. “I didn’t get them off anyone, and it’s not hard to find them if you’re climbing Mt. Moon. I got them originally for Nidoking, but then I still had more than I needed.” A sigh leaves the other end.

“Why sell them?” Lance said dryly. “You could have gotten money in other ways.” The snort that leaves Green is inelegant.

“Name one.” He replies sharply. “If you don’t remember, my grandfather _blacklisted_ me. I can’t get a job doing much else but selling what I already own.” A sharp intake of breath as Lance moves to rebut him, but he has to pause, searching for a job that Green actually _could_ do, with the professor’s blacklist in place. Even if he chose a non-Pokemon related profession, just the mention of him being blacklisted by his own _grandfather_ would have everyone turning him down. Selling what he owned was all he really had left.

The silence irritated Green, and so the teenager rolls his eyes, rubbing a thumb over the receiver. “Good day Lance. I’ll let you know ahead of time if I’m selling evolutionary stones so you’ll keep your fucking nose out of my business.” Without waiting for Lance’s response, he snaps it shut, scowling. His Eevee pops his head back into the room, squeaking at him. Eyes softening, Green reaches a hand out. “There you are beautiful.” Green coos, his Eevee returning to his lap, giving a satisfied purr as he licks Green’s hand. “I guess we should try and find more stuff to sell, huh?” He smiles down at his Eevee, who licks his cheek, eager to get out and explore. Green stretches out, popping his head into his Alakazam’s room as he passes by.

“Find any work?” He asked, and his partner gives a dewy-eyed smile, gesturing to the printer. As usual, there was a good twenty, and Green rubs the top of his partner’s head with a smile. “Thanks Alakazam. Take a break or something, hmm?” He suggests it with a smile, knowing that the Alakazam would go straight for the jam and biscuits right away. With a nod, his partner leaves, and Green sits down, reading the pages absently.

Most of them were low-wage jobs – enough to pay the bills and keep all his motley pokemon fed, but with little for downtime and play with them. With a frown, he notices that he only has one paper left. He reads it, stops, and slowly looks over it again.

Green was old enough to understand the Pidgeys and the Beedrills, but even so… _this_ made him blush, cheeks warming up as he observed the pay and the requirements. His Eevee, already prepared to go outside, gives a chirp at him as he waits for his human to stop looking like a Tamato berry. He puts the paper back on the table in the _maybe_ bin, hustling Eevee out.

On the top of the page, in neat print, read _Cam boy_.


	2. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of his choice aren't bad at all. Just a surprise.

When Green returns home, he’s surprised to see that he’s gotten… well, a lot of damn packages. Green raises an eyebrow, but thanks the Machamp that had delivered them, paying the Pokemon his tip as well, before the satisfied Pokemon gives him a nod, lumbering off into the forest.

“Alexander?” Green calls out, waiting for the lights to turn on. They do, the familiar pink and blue form of his Porygon Z floating in with a twirl of his digitized limbs. “What did I purchase?” The question is asked hesitantly, as his own Machamp carries the boxes into one of his larger rooms.

“I took the liberty of purchasing the required supplies for the job you put in the acceptable bin.” The digital Pokemon said helpfully.

“Um. Which one was that?” He asked, thinking back to the last time he’d sorted through it. He’d put something in the _maybe_ bin, but not the acceptable one.

“Cam boy.” The words were flat, but his cheeks burn immediately despite that, as it still feels scandalous to hear it said aloud. “I did attempt to contact you, but I received no answer, and so I proceeded to observe and compile a basic list of what would be best and most distinctive for the maximum sponsorship.” It continued, oblivious to his growing embarrassment. “There happens to be an unusually large demand for sexual relations between a Pokemon and a human, though I have observed there to be no supplies of that particular brand of sexual gratification –” Here Green cuts him off, face flushed. There was something really appealing about it, but the taboo nature of the subject had left Green unwilling to allow himself the thought.

“Whoa, whoa whoa _hold on_!” He squeaks, frantically waving his hands to slow down the Porygon Z. “I… _what?_ ” He squeaks, realizing what the cameras were for now, as his partners resumed setting up. “And… are you kidding about that last part? I… What if I get recognized?” He squeaks, hand going to the necklace around his throat.

“I’ve downloaded a large number of camera effects that I can maintain, including changing physical features to look different, and taken the liberty to purchase makeup  and hair dye. I can also selectively grayscale some elements to provide greater contrast.” The Porygon sounds almost proud of himself, and for anything else Green might have agreed with him immediately. “Though I understand if you feel uncomfortable about Pokemon human relations, the fact is you are not an unattractive specimen of your breed and should have no difficulty finding mates of the female gender.” The Porygon pauses here. “Though, if you’re interested in male partners, any of us would also be an acceptable substitute, as none of us carry objections to mating with you.” That does it. Green’s face is a brilliant shade of neon red, the teenager pressing his back against the wall, skin burning brilliantly with his embarrassment.

He jolts in surprise when his Eevee licks at his hands, lowering them when Eevee places a paw on top.

“Do you find this job opportunity inacceptable?” The Porygon isn’t the only one watching him with concern. Machamp, along with Alakazam and Ninetales, are all peering at him through the door of the room they’d set up for the job he’d inadvertently picked. “While we understand that perhaps this might be a little much, we’ve all agreed that we would not mind progressing our relationship to deeper levels of Trainer-Pokemon bonding.” Green’s skin is still warm, but he carefully shakes his head, fingers shaking.

“No – I…” He can barely force the words out through his embarrassment. “You… Realize that I… I’ve never… let myself think about this?” The disappointment is palpable, but Green hurries on, ignoring his red face. “I didn’t know that you were all looking at this… as an option.” He sighs, blows out a breath. “I…” He buries his head in his hands. “You all _want_ that with me?” There’s hesitant confusion in his tone, so vulnerable and delicate that his partners ache to reassure him. Eevee comforts him first, the small Pokemon curling around his throat gently, licking his cheek. The rest slowly settle around him, offering him comfort.

 _“We would be honored if you would allow us to indulge in the pleasure of a deeper relation with you.”_ The thought in his mind makes Green’s head jerk up, eyes growing wide at the sight of Alakazam, dewy-eyed smile turned into something distinctly hungry. His body warms slightly, cheeks flushing. They… they all _wanted_ him. Him. The Oak failure. The blacklisted, persona-non-grata of the League and his grandfather. They’re _here_ wrapped around him, paws and tails and hands caressing his skin. Tongues slide over his flesh, and the boy flushes slightly.

“O-okay.” He breathes out, still blushing, but a smile tugs at his lips. “But… our first time can’t be on camera. That’s for us.” A low rumble of agreement leaves his team, and he runs his fingers over a snout, smiling warmly at them. Maybe he should have resisted the idea more, been more embarrassed about it. But there was something inherently comforting about them, their paws and limbs and bodies curling over his skin affectionately, tugging at his clothing impatiently. He laughs, softly, stroking them all a few times as they vie for his attention.

“One at a time, all of you,” He scolds fondly, laughing as they pull at his clothes, tug them free of his body, eager to lavish their love over his skin. He does reluctantly put it to a stop before they can mate with him right then and there, reminding them that they were in a hallway, the door was still open, and they had packages that needed to be brought in. Machamp hustles off to finish his work, and Alakazam insistently nudges his trainer off towards the bedroom, making Green laugh again at his insistence. “Alright, alright, I’ll be in my room.” He picks up the clothes that his partners had taken off of him, sauntering towards his room with a grin.

He felt so… giddy. Now that he had this option, this… chance, to have them like this, Green couldn’t help but feel the bubble of delighted excitement, cheeks warm at the endless possibilities.

Part of him should have felt disgusted, but really – wasn’t this the natural way to go?


	3. Opening Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first show ends positively.

Green adjusts his clothes, feeling an embarrassed flush creep over his cheeks. Even though he’d consented to this new lifestyle, Green had to wonder… Would this really even work? Would he be able to make a living off of this? He’d fretted about it to his Ninetales the evening before, getting an affectionate nip to an ear for his troubles. Their new state of existence was still a little fragile – Green still couldn’t quite believe that he’d consented to a relationship like this – with so many partners, in such an illicit way, even. They’d be filmed, _live_ , paid to have sex together and yet.

The thought of it aroused him to his very core, cock throbbing through the silk of his panties. His team had been enthusiastic about the feminine clothing, lavishing praise on him like the silk that clung to his thighs and spread appealingly over his firm, fuckable ass. They’d _definitely_ liked that.

This was wrong – Arceus it was probably illegal in several regions, but _damn_ if he didn’t enjoy it. If he didn’t _want_ and hunger for it all to be real, and not just a fantasy his mind had cooked up one night. His Eevee jumps onto his bed, chirping at him gently. Green smiles down at him, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the tip of one soft nose. Eevee’s tail wags, as the fox-like Pokemon licks his collarbone. Green laughs, stroking a sensitive ear gently.

“Now now,” He chides lovingly, tapping a finger against his nose in admonishment. “Save that for the cameras, okay?” He teases, scratching under a chin to remove the sting of his words from the conversation. He knows he looks good – his entire team had picked out the ensemble, helped him comb and cut his hair to a short, face-framing bob. A touch of makeup in the right places – though with their selective grayscale it’s not particularly noticeable – and he’s ready for a show. A beep from his Porygon-Z, and Green flips around, pillow clutched to his chest and a grin on his face as he lets his body remain on display.

It’s an exhibition video, so he’s been informed already that he must spend a good half-hour on this video alone, but he can make them as long or short as he wants afterwards once he's established what he's doing for his content. Eevee is likely to bring curious donors, and more will come once the truth of his content comes out. Pulling out his phone, Green thanks his lucky stars that his Porygon had bought him a spare. He’d gone with Midori as a stage name – not particularly creative, but cute enough. He’s using it to go through the comments of the slowly amassing users, Eevee beginning to stick his snout in various places on Green’s body.

 _Anonymous Pikachu_ : So we’ve got a noob here?  
_Anonymous Clefairy:_ Yeah. Kinda cute. The Eevee’s a little weird though. Thought this was for sex.

Green absently reaches out, sliding his fingers over Eevee’s fur and scratching his ruff affectionately. It’s their go-ahead for more of the kinky stuff. Eevee purrs, nudging his thigh until he spreads his legs open a little for him to settle between them. His snout gently touches the edge of the panties, nudging it up a little and whining when Green tugs it back into place.

He finds himself biting a smile down when his viewer count spikes.

 _Anonymous Pikachu:_ Holy _shit_.  
_Anonymous Clefairy has left the chat. Anonymous Nidoking has joined the chat. Pokeforever@bubblebutt has joined the chat. 47 other users have joined the chat._

There’s less people in the chat than there are viewing, but Green ignores it, spreading his thighs wider, lifting his feet up and waving them back and forth. Excited, Eevee licks at his panties, giving a whine at his human as his snout pokes at the silky barrier between him and his target. Green lifts his hand again, admiring the painted nails before he shakes his head, chuckling and reaching back to hook a thumb under one side of his panties.

It’s been less than ten minutes and he’s already hovering at a steady two thousand viewers watching the stream live. He stretches out the fabric of the panties, before snapping it back into place, much to his viewer’s – and his Eevee’s – disappointment.

 _Anonymous Pikachu:_ Tell me this guy has more than just a Eevee.  
_Daamn@palkia:_ You and me both buddy. Eevee’s probably the warmup though.

Eevee is getting impatient, clamping tiny jaws around the damp fabric, pulling it down his legs and whining at his human when Green tried to pull them back up teasingly. Rolling his eyes fondly, Green tugs it down further, letting the pokemon have more access as he removes the panties.

With a happy yip, Eevee is immediately rushing closer, running his tongue up to lick over the exposed hole greedily. Green gives a soft moan, fingers shaking a little, the painted nails trembling visibly as Eevee begins to push his tongue in deeper, stretching his human out carefully as the viewers begin to spike rapidly, climbing into the realm of five digits. The comments are now moving faster – enough that Green can’t keep up, and Alexander is made to deliver choice conversations on his phone so that he can see the best comments later. Eevee shoves his tongue in as deep as he can, before pulling away, his cock peeking out from his sheath. Green manages to settle himself enough to flip to another camera, feeling Eevee mount him from behind. It’s a struggle to prop himself up on his knees, but Eevee is large enough to reach, the camera on display shifting to show the joining of their bodies.

Eevee had done a _lovely_ job prepping him, and Green pants in pleasure, spreading himself wide open to take Eevee’s gentle thrusts into him, knowing that the number of viewers is growing, and that alone makes his cheeks flush with pleasure, lids heavy with pure euphoria. Oh. _Oh_. What a _delight_. Eevee knows how to use his girth to his advantage, the swelling of his knot inciting a sudden twittering in his feed. The boy can’t do anything to keep up with the chat, already nicely distracted.

 _Master_ _Midori_. Green manages to look up, eyes watering with pleasure. _The chat would like you to spread yourself so I may be able to bring the camera closer to observe your joining._ Dazedly, he manages to obey, fingers cupping his ass and spreading his hole so that Eevee could reach deeper. His body presses up against the sheets, and Green knows he’s probably making an obscene face, but he doesn’t regret it. His body feels so _good_ , with Eevee’s knot swelling up, pushing his already stretched rim wider, the noises of their joining obscene and sloppy. Every deliciously lewd sound makes his breath even more ragged, trembling fingers splayed out as Eevee’s knot stretch him even further.

He’d found that Eevee certainly had learned from the previous experience of knotting him – when it finally fits in, it’s larger than the last time, Green’s voice leaving him in a loud noise of his approval. Eevee tugs back lightly, more for show than for anything else, but judging by Alexander’s commentary, it’s obviously clear the crowd is delighted. The knot was still swelling, pushing his body to take more, girth stretching his ass obscenely. He could feel how big it had gotten, and Eevee pulls harder, giving the audience an idea of how _big_ it was, how heavy with cum it had gotten.

“Oh, that’s so _good_ ,” He murmurs, cheeks flushing with delight as his body struggles to reaccept it back against Eevee’s hedonistic actions. His body is so _hot_ – he’s biting his lip and whimpering with pleasure and arousal as Eevee pushes himself fully back into him.

He only gets a minute to relax before the knot pulses heavily within him, cum pumping into his body in a wonderful rush of pure warmth flooding his entire being. He doesn’t even try to hide the embarrassingly pleased expression on his face as he moans his pleasure, quivering like a Skitty as his body is filled to the brim, stomach stretching out in an almost obscene manner until the knot deflated enough that the cum could leak out from where it had been, leaving Green a ruined mess of arousal and loose-limbed pleasure. His lips part in a pleased sigh, eyes closing briefly as his beloved starter pulls free, moving to instead lick at the open hole, giving it a sniff first before releasing a happy yip at the results. He gives a soft chuckle, reaching back to scratch an ear as his starter licks the flesh, tongue lapping carefully at the dripping cum, thighs pink with pleasure.

 _Darling_. Alexander’s voice comes in on his private feed, and he glances at the comments. _Do you feel up to another run?_ He whimpers a little at the idea of _more_ pleasure, but he manages to flick his hand up in a quick peace sign, looking up to give a slightly dopey, pleasure-blinded smile. His vision flashes slightly, and he knows Alexander has taken a photo of him for their mutual pleasure. Eevee licks at his hole one more time, before curling around and leaping off the bed, leaving him alone, fighting hard for a sense of equilibrium. Eevee curls up on the floor, obviously sated with what he’d done. Green doesn’t so much as twitch, pushing up on his elbows as his Machamp enters the room. Green peeks at the chat.

 _Anonymous Spiky Pichu: Hoooooly shit._ That’s _round two?_

He manages a tiny grin, and Green crosses his legs, letting his feet pick up off the duvet and swinging them back and forth coyly. His head tilts, and he catches a glance of the hunger in his eyes.

“Hey there big guy,” He murmurs, pushing himself into a kneeling position, giving his partner a _good_ look at his body. The low, rumbling growl that leaves him is enough warning, the Machamp snatching him up gently with his arms. Green laughs a little, breathless at how quickly his partner took to being a little bit rough with him, the larger Pokemon settling with him on the bed. Machamp’s many limbs aren’t limited to just his arms – he’s sure more than one person in the chat goes wild as the belt is unbuckled and _both_ of his cocks spring free, eager to touch him. They’re _huge_ on their own, each one too big for him to properly grasp even if he wanted to. He wanted to take both, _god_ did he want to, but he can’t. Machamp’s gotten bigger since the last time they’d had sex – he’s not sure if that’s a trend, or just his pleasure-blinded thoughts making his lover  _look_ bigger. Each one is oozing thick droplets of pre-cum, and he wiggles impatiently. Machamp gives an amused snort, flipping the boy practically upside-down to hold him, a large finger pressing against his slick, well-used hole. Two fingers slide in, neatly stretching him out and allowing his greedy mouth to taste the rich, succulent flavor left behind by Eevee.

His size however, is a sticking point for Green. Despite the length and girth given to him, Green is too short to wrap his mouth around the tip as Machamp feasts upon his ass, the boy giving a low, annoyed little whine at the revelation. He has to pout and settle for using his hands, giving the occasional kitten lick to the tip as he guides it to his mouth, tonguing the slit greedily. Machamp notices of course, slips him further down so his mouth is able to happily take the tip, only to give a squeak of surprise when Machamp lowered him even _further_ , a rather notable bulge in his throat visible for his actions. Green has to swallow around the thickness, eyes watering slightly.

 _Darling. Can you take more? The donations have sped up, and I believe that it might give us even more._ Green manages to hum, stroking what little was left. _I’ll let Machamp know._ Alexander’s voice is so very pleased – Green would have to reward him as the round one of the next vid-cam session. He could control some dildos perhaps – make quite the show of it. His thoughts are derailed when Machamp’s large hand carefully cups his head and pushes him down, forcing even more of it into his throat as he repeatedly swallows around the offering, barely managing to take it all. Machamp lets go, and the Pokemon spreads him open savagely with his fingers. He hits the right spot, and Green quivers in pleasure, a choked noise leaving him as he sucks on the thickness blocking his throat. His hands move to stroke Machamp’s other cock, feeling the slickness push his hole wider as Machamp gets sloppier with his movements. Machamp pulls him up, before quickly shoving him back down and netting a strangled squeak as he roughly paces his movements up and down. He’s getting dizzy – everything’s hard to see and he’s gonna pass out if it gets any rougher –

Machamp pulls him off, and the boy is dangling, expression _wrecked_ and mouth gloriously swollen from clamping his lips hard around the godly girth that had been delivered to him. He whines at Machamp, who flips him back up for a kiss, nudging the first of his two cocks into him. Hands wrap around his waist, yanking him down the engorged girth. Green gives a surprised squeal, feeling it in him as the large cock makes his stomach bulge. His head rolls back, gasping raggedly as Machamp sets a brutal pace, moans spilling freely over his lips as he is assaulted by the pleasure. Machamp gives a grunt, and Green wails slightly, feeling his stomach swell at the first of his partner’s many orgasms. He pulls back, before pushing his _other_ cock in. This one is throbbing like in time to his heartbeat, and he gives a tiny whimper, knows he’s so very, delightfully close.

The second orgasm is more intense than the first, his cock filling him with even _more_ cum, the boy falling limp in Machamp’s grasp as his own orgasm hits him like a hammer. His lover settles him back into his arms, pulling him free and allowing the cum to drip out of his hole. Eevee recovers enough to jump back up on the bed and lick at the exposed opening, testing his openess. His tongue slips in, and Green can’t help but give a happy little sigh at the feeling, wrapping his arms around Machamp’s neck.

 _Master Midori. Would you like to close your stream?_ Green leans back, using his flexibility to flash a grin to the front camera playfully, lifting a hand away from his neck to offer a peace sign at the camera.

“I hope you were all having _fuuuun~_ ” He teases playfully, to the general agreement. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome, but you guys have made me so happy~” He giggles brightly, winks at them. “I’ve got _way_ more than just these two in store for you, but I’m _always_ open for suggestions – my boys and I are always looking to add to our little family~” He giggles and winks flirtatiously at the camera. “I’ll stay online for a little while, and maybe you all will see a surprise or two.” Machamp takes that as his cue, large hands gently lifting him and allowing the boy to sprawl out on the bed. He twirls a finger lazily, spreading his thighs lovingly so Eevee could continue to enjoy himself. His mouth opens, and Machamp obligingly pushes the tip of his length in so Green can clean it off.

Alexander keeps him up to date on the chatter, and he hums slightly rather than verbally acknowledge his words further, instead content to gleefully lick every inch of his lover’s two glorious cocks while he does. Machamp rumbles, and Green winks up at him. The stream does eventually close, but only after Green finishes cleaning Machamp off, giving the assembled crowd a sultry good-night.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mainly a PWP, the plot is secondary, so in case you feel like complaining about how things progress, don't.


End file.
